Tenebrae: Demon Tale
by Marie Delcore
Summary: A demon tale and it will eventually go along with the ghostly tale of shadows. A sequal to Tenebrae: Shadows only she can see
1. Default Chapter

**Tenebrae: A Demon's Tale**

**This is a second installment in my first story Tenebrae. I have been working on it constantly even though I am not finished with the first story. If anyone has any ideas/ suggestions for a good ending feel free to email me or review. I hope that you like this stroy. Here's Tenebrae: Demon Tale**

**Disclaimer: What is there to disclaim this is my story that is not based on anything. I will say that a future character is one of my friends but I will tell you who later**

"AHH!" a girl screamed as she ran through the woods.

A beast of great size was following her closely. The beast had already caught her unaware

and managed to slash her shoulder to shreds. As she ran, crimson blood ran freely through

her hand and dripped onto the ground that was passing quickly by. The beast was a

demon she knew that when she saw it. The creature had pointed ears, fangs, a thirst for

blood, and unnatural speed…a Blood demon without a doubt. The girl looked over her

shoulder as her black hair flew into her face. A twig snapped in her face leaving a trail of

blood coursing down her cheek.

'I have to get away. If I don't I will surely die and no one will ever know.' The girl

thought. 'I have one last resort…but I am afraid to use it.

The girl was the ultimate demon. She had every power of every demon known and many

others. The sliver cuffs on her ears kept the powers at a minimum and allowed her to

change her form and powers at will. She was known as an Omega…a form of being that

comes around every so often but this girl was immortal.

She looked behind her shoulder and didn't see the beast. She was frightened for once in

her life. Where was the beast? Suddenly a heavy mass fell on top of her knocking her to

the forest floor and dislocating her shoulder with a resonating snap. Se bit her lip until it

bled to stop from screaming. Her ribs began to snap under the weight of the demon on top

of her. Each time one snapped it sent a little explosion of pain through her rib cage and

made her breathing more troubled. The demon got really close to her face as saliva

dripped down and landed on her face. The demon looked human enough except for the

fangs and the blood red eyes. So she formed an energy blast in her hand and cast it

toward the demon throwing it off of her. And with that she moaned in pain as she got up

and began running as fast as she could.

The beast roared in rage as the raven haired girl ran as fast as she could with a dislocated

shoulder that protested in pain with every movement and broken ribs hindered her

breathing. She began to lag in speed due to her painful wounds. Soon the beast got closer

and took another shot. The beast lashed out at her again and made contact ripping her

body more than it should've been. The girl let out an agony filled scream as her body was

torn more than she was accustomed to. She began to lose more blood and energy as she

ran and the beast was quickly gaining on her again. A little further up the path that the girl

was taking was a portal. She saw the glimmer up ahead and put on a final burst of speed.

She spun around and with wide eyes saw the demon right behind her. Before she could

run into the portal the demon beast took one last hack at her bloody form before it began

to go through. The demon made contact with right shoulder and even though she tried to

pull away it only made the wound worse. The beast's claws gouged from her right

shoulder across her, around her stomach, and trailed down all the way to her right hip. She

screamed as the claws ravaged her body as the portal closed as she fell though losing

consciousness as she fell. The last it from the beast threw her body into shut down ode and

she lost consciousness as she hit the round in another world.

Hope you enjoyed the first preview chappie and I hope you like it and review


	2. The things we do for others

Feudal Time Period Very Recent Japan

x

In the world in which the black haired girl fell, a young man with red hair heard a loud noise of her crashing onto the forest floor.

He ran to get his two friends to help him with the investigations. The red haired teen was named Ken, the short spiky haired teen was

Kosuke and the black haired teenager who looked as if he hated that world was Hakel. They all sprinted into the forest but of course

Ken got there first but when he got there and saw the bloody form of a raven-haired girl lying in a pool of her own blood her stopped

short. Kosuke did the same as he saw the horrific sight. When Hakel arrived he was the only one who wasn't surprised at the gory

sight. He led a vicious and dangerous life and lived through a troubled childhood so things like blood faze him like it did other people. So

he went over to the girl prostate body and gently turned her over onto her back. The ground squished beneath her because of the blood

mixing with the soil. He placed head close to that of the girl's and listened. And in a surprised voice said… "She's alive."

With that Hakel gently lifted the bloody and limp form of the girl off the ground and carried her into town. Ken and Kosuke led the

way and parted the crowds while asking for help from their friends. Once the trios with the wounded raven-haired girl were safely inside

a friend's house did they look to see the extent of damage on the girl's body. They made Kosuke sit outside and wait for theirs but

mostly so that his young eyes didn't see some gruesome things. Once Hakel laid the girl down on the bamboo mat he and Ken began to

gingerly peel the tattered and blood soaked remains of the girl's clothes…then they saw exactly how badly the girl was hurt. As they

viewed the extent of the damage they both took an intake of air that was exhaled as a hiss of pain and sympathy. The girl's lithe form

was covered with many wounds both new and old. Many of the wounds were fresh and bleeding profusely. Even the girl's face was

marred. There was a scar that ran across her eye and a bloody scratch on her right cheek. Her face was etched in pain and any time

that they touched her body she either moaned or screamed in pain. It was visible to the two teenagers that her wounds were caused by

a creature of sorts. But what kind of beast was confusing the teenagers. Also her screaming in pain confused them more because the

teenagers didn't know that her shoulder was dislocated and drew back in fear of hurting her further. So Hakel took off his short to

reveal a sculpted upper body and muscular arms. He then made a pillow to place under the girl's head and he draped a soft blanket

over her body to keep her from getting a chill. He had a worried look in his eye as he looked over the girl who he just saved from

possibly dying. Ken was beginning to worry that something was wrong because he had never seen this side of Hakel before with the

exception of in the presence of Jai. As the two kept a solemn watch over the unconscious girl two women came in a shooed them out.

The two women, one a teenager and the other not much older were named Kai and Jai. As they kneeled next to the unconscious girl

they began to attempt to clean and bandage some of her wounds. They first made a salve to put on minor cuts and sedative to make the

pain less. Then the true work began. They wounds the girl received were ones that would kill any normal person. So they pushed that

idea away and set to the task of healing Hakel's ward. When they found that the girl had dislocated her shoulder Kai asked Jai if she

would attempt to replace it without hurting her too much. When she couldn't relocate it, even though she was pretty close to, they called

Hakel in to help. The look on his face showed that he didn't want to cause the girl pain but he knew he was the only person who could

possibly relocate her arm. So with a grimace and a quick movement the shoulder was relocated. The girl though unconscious screamed

in pain as the bone was put back in its place. Hakel quickly left the room…both women were worried about him but went back to the

strenuous job of healing the wounded girl.

About an hour and a half of diligent work of healing the two women had dressed the wounds to the point that the girl's body

was mostly bandages rather than skin. With that they left the room to find Ken and Kosuke waiting right outside the door.

"Is she okay?" Kosuke quizzed as he tried to sneak a look of the now sleeping girl.

Wiping her hand Kai replied. " It's difficult to say. The girl lost a lot of blood and I wonder what cause it and what happened to

her. "Many of the wounds were very deep but what was really strange is that some of the wounds began to close up as we cleaned and

bandaged them. She's not like us in any way. I am not sure exactly what she is."

"Someone should always watch over her. We don't know when she'll wake up and we don't want her to freak out, run and then

hurt herself more." Jai stated as she sat down on the edge of the house with one leg drawn to her chest and the other hanging over the

edge.

Out of all the girls in the house, Jai was the least womanly attitude wise. She was probably the only woman who could actually

beat Ken at a swordfight with either a sword of any length or width to a halberd. Kai was the real woman. Though she did the laundry

and kept the house ….she couldn't cook.

"I figure that we can take shifts and turns so that we can get our chores done and watch over her at the same time. I am not sure

what she is but we still need to take care of her." Kai spoke in a hushed voice.

x

So each person took his or her turns watching over the sleeping girl. Her wounds healed within two day of her arrival but she still

slept on. Day after day nothing changed. Jai would take the first watch in the morning while she prepared some breakfast, and she

would take the night watch after she sparred with Ken with various weapons. Ken took the late morning shift, Hakel was the mid-

afternoon, and Kai and Kosuke took right before dinner and Jai's shift. But one day almost two weeks after the raven-haired girl's

arrival something out of the ordinary would happen.

Jai walked into the dark room, her weapon she carried was a halberd a heavy and dangerous broad sword. She closed the door

to the room where the raven-haired girl slept. As darkness consumed the room, Jai got the feeling that something was wrong. Out of the

corner of her eye she could see a dark figure move closer to her. Brilliant purple eyes shone in the darkness and in a fleeting second

were gone. Suddenly a foreign body slammed into Jai's making her stagger and drop the halberd that crashed onto the floor.

The two fell to the floor but the unknown person had their hands over Jai's mouth and nose, along with a strangle hold around her

neck with their arm. Jai used all her strength to fight the unknown person which she quickly figured out was the "sleeping girl" Jai knew

that she had to get the girl off of her soon because black began to dot her vision. As they fought the raven-haired girl tossed Jai to the

floor as she screamed in pain with contact. The unknown girl spied Jai's halberd and rushed to get it. Amazingly the unknown girl was

able to lift the heavy sword and raised it over jai's body on the floor. Then the sword came crashing down to meet Jai's bare midriff.

The halberd did cut into her skin but it was just a deep scratch. The blade was stopped right as it was digging into Jai's skin but her two

hands. The sharp blade bit into her skin and blood began to pour. Jai took control of the halberd and cast it aside. Once again two

women fought for power over the other in a wrestling match. The raven-haired once again used the grab the hair and pull technique that

cause her much pain even though Jai had very short hair. Jai's hands were still bleeding and made it hard to get a firm hold on anything

but sure enough she did. Jai got the other girls arm away from her face, but the other girl grabbed Jai's hair and pulled hard. Jai growled

as her scalp flamed with pain. So jai grabbed the girl's arm and threw her over her head and onto the floor with a thud. The raven-

haired girl's hand released its hold on Jai's hair and before it was able to do anything else, jai pinned the girl to the floor. Her body

covering the other girl's body to keep her from moving and her dagger was at the girl's throat. Jai was sweating profusely and was

down to her sleeveless shirt that showed her "scratched" midriff and a pair of loose black pants. Without releasing her grip on the girl

below her she asked in a dangerously low voice…

"Who are you?"

The girl underneath Jai shook and her eyes showed the fear, anger, and thirst for something. The girl's very eyes seemed to show

knowledge beyond their years and could look right into a person's very soul. In a hushed voice that was too low for Jai to hear the girl

replied.

"I am Akuma."

Hakel flung the door to the sleeping girl's room open to find the room in shambles. Jai's halberd lay haphazardly in the doorway

with some flacks of blood on it. Chairs and mats were strewn around the room and in the middle looking like a devil in the wreckage…

was Jai holding the angry raven haired girl to the ground. A bloody line was etched on Jai's midriff showing at least one casualty from

the fight.

He ran over to Jai and called for Ken to help restrain the other girl while he helped Jai who was about to collapse. But she pushed

him away.

"I'm fine…it's just a scratch." She said as she quickly composed herself.

"What happened?" Hakel asked his eyes filled with serious concern. Jai was the only woman he actually had feeling for. She was a

dark recluse and acted and even fought like a man though she was all woman.

""I'M. Fine." She said more assertively as she staggered to stand up. Hakel put out a hand to steady her, which she gladly

accepted.

Ken was struggling to hold the raven-haired girl back from lashing out. Her purple eyes were filled with hatred and anger. They

flashed with defiance as Jai slowly walked toward her with her arm around her stomach.

"Who are you? What are you?" She asked getting close to the other girls face. "I know you're not human, but what are you truly?"

The girl didn't reply. She just glared daggers at Jai while Ken whose strong arms kept her from getting Jai restrained her. The

raven-haired girl was surprisingly strong and gave Ken a run for his money in trying to keep her still. Kai and Kosuke ran in looking at

the room and trying to figure out what had exactly gone on and why they weren't invited to play in Kosuke's case. But still the raven-

haired girl wouldn't say a thing. So taking extra precautions, Kai gave the girl a sleeping potion that was forcefully administered with

Hakel's and Jai's help. In a matter of minutes the girl was in a sleep induced coma that would last until morning or so they hoped.

**Translation: **Akuma Demon is Japanese

**This is all my story just so everyone knows and it is pretty long I jsut hope you all likeit cos there is going to be more fighting and bloody goodness.**


	3. A Tale Retold: A Past Revealed

**Chapter Three: A Tale Retold: A Past Revealed**

Disclaimer: What can I disclaim...THIS IS MINE! If you want to use the characters or something email me at Fuedal Era and loads of stuff are taking place. Very confusing but you will get used to the polt and everything as the story goes on. If not email me and I will attempt to explain

x

Jai took her watch while everyone was still in the room. She warily watched over the girl who attacked her so viciously. The other

girl had said something while they were fighting but she couldn't remember what she said. Night came and soon everyone drifted his or

her separate ways. Some went to bed others just sat around waiting for something to happen. Others didn't know what to do. In Jai's

case she sat in the shadows and watched the other occupant. She had always preferred the darkness to light. She never knew the true

meaning of the darkness in her heart, the strange tattoo of a dragon on her right arm, which she kept hidden by a bandage, nor the

reason why she was so strong. She had never known her parents and didn't have any siblings as far as she knew. She was alone in the

world the same as she was alone in the room. But suddenly the hair on the back of her neck began to stand up. A cold wind rushed

through the room and the candles flickered casting evil shadows on the wall. Someone had entered the room, someone who was just as

dark as night. Clad in a billowing cloak and a hooded face, the uninvited visitor turned and looked straight at Jai who was still hidden in

the corner with her halberd in hand. Then from under the hood a velvety voice came

"Peace…I mean you no harm."

Jai cautiously crept from the dark corner into the light. Her halberd shone dangerously in the light making it look covered in blood.

Her black hair fell into her eyes, their shadows from the candlelight making her look more evil than she usual. Glaring at the stranger, Jai

slowly proceeded and got closer to the stranger.

"Who are you?" Jai questioned the ominous figure that stood between her and her halberd.

"I am Lucifer…god of Death… (And fluffy bunnies). Don't worry I am not here to bring you, your friends, nor this girl any harm.

Besides she is my friend. I came when I felt her pain. You don't believe me do you?" the man said from behind the hood.

"Why should I believe you? You say that you are the god of death but what makes you think that I will believe you? I am not one

to easily believe unless I can see it with my own eyes." Jai threatened to the dark figure.

"I noticed. Jai Kala I presume. You lost all your memory, you don't know if you have ever had parents or even siblings. Your

childhood composed of fighting to stay alive, protecting your self, being alone and defending your self. You're the prodigy of a man

being in a woman's body. You are a loner and the only person that you can truly relate to and understand is a young man…Hakel I

believe is his name." Lucifer counted off on his slender fingers, his face still hidden by the black hood. "Yes I can see the darkness in

your heart…the hurt of betrayal, scars, broken heart. Yes bitter crimson tears flow from lifeless eyes and mingle with the endless sand…

bestowing even greater power to the demon inside. Like this girl," he pointed to the sleeping girl, "You are something greater than

everyone else. You are destined to be alone forever." He said in a provocative tone.

"Show me your face. I cannot trust anyone whose face I cannot see. I want to see the person who is searching my soul with out

my permission. Now cast aside the hood before I force it off." Jai growled as she glared at the stranger.

"As you wish. I can see that if you had the chance you would actually fight me and I don't doubt it. But I am the god of death and I

could kill you if I so desired but it is not your time I will take off my hood." A slender hand reached behind and pulled the hood back...

Jai stood as the man pulled his hood off to reveal a handsome face framed with jet-black hair. His face was as pale as death but

looked flush in the candlelight. His eyes shone deep violet and glittered like there was a fire within them. He looked straight at Jai making

her feel like he was looking into her very soul. Jai still kept her eyes on the man before her and she began to believe that he was actually

the god of Death. His gaunt face and pale skin made him look like a walking dead though he was still alive.

"As you see I am not your normal man. So now do you believe that I am who I say I am? If you do trust me, I have something that

you might want; a key to your past, to your memories, to who you are. Do you trust me?" Lucifer said as he looked upon the girl in

front of him.

"I can see that you are the god of Death but how do you know me? And how do you know her? And why do you know about my

memories?" Jai questioned still not completely trusting the man before her. His voice seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

"The girl," he pointed to the sleeping female. "Her name is Akuma. She is a Changer, an Omega to be exact. She is able to change

her form and her powers at will. Notice the cuffs on her ears? They keep her powers to a minimum. She has the powers of ever demon

and many other powers that have been sealed inside her body. And yes she is immortal" the god said answering the look on Jai's face.

"But she is not alone, there was another Omega that was made through an experiment" he pointed at Jai. "You see long ago many evil

people tested on children to make Omega's so that they would be under the power of evil instead of good. So when they needed

children they would kill of entire villages to get children to experiment on. Cages were filled with children who couldn't fend for

themselves while being captive. Day after day, month after month, children were experimented on and those experiments failed each

time. Finally there was one child left. A child who was female, stronger than any others and was quite different than the other children.

This girl was a half demon with death already in her veins.

"They took that child, though she fought hard, to the dungeon where the experiments were held. She tried to restrain against her

captors but they were too strong. In order for those evil people to make their own Omega… they needed a sacrifice and body to house

they power they desired. So they killed the child right there but a necromancer kept her soul from passing on. They added the power of

ultimate darkness to control the girl's heart, light for her soul, and full death running through her veins. So they sacrificed they strongest

necromancer and filled the child's veins with the blood of the sacrifice. Then the girl soul was released back into her body. But the result

was more than they anticipated. The child gained control over the foreign powers that had been forced into her, and within five minutes

was bathed in blood. That girl was you."

Jai stood in shock at what the ghostly god had told her. There was no way that she could be a demon. It wasn't possible in any

way in her mind. She was I shock that the man who claimed that he was a god was telling her that she was supposedly this demon that

was created through evil and survived. But it didn't explain why she had no memory or anything that happened, who were her family,

nor the thrill of killing all those people. Why? The question rang though her mind. Why me? Can what the tell me be true? She couldn't

remember anything relatively close to what he was talking about. Could it be true?

"I can see your confusion. After all, when that happened you were only a 15-year-old human girl. You tried to kill your self many

times after that day, falling off a cliff, sword through your heart and stomach, drowning, and getting into a fight with a maji and his

dragon." Lucifer counted of each attempt on his fingers. "But each attempt failed. You either healed your self or one of your powers

took over and did the job for you. So you did the only thing that you could do after 100 years of trying to kill you're self. You reverted

to a spirit, a soul, body and all. Then you inhabitant the fetus of a baby that had not received a soul yet. Naturally the fetus was

supposed to be male but your soul changed that enhancing you fighting abilities.

"But ten years before that rebirth, you blocked off all your memories so that you wouldn't have to relive the past when you were

reborn." The god remarked as he dug up a past Jai never knew. "You were reborn as a baby with no powers what so ever because

you locked them away behind a mental blockades deep inside your soul because of the pain that it caused you.

"When you were alive then you were a dark necromancer as your normal form due to the experiment but you could still change

your form at will. Now your form is that of a beautiful reclusive teenaged female. The only reminder of that fateful day long ago was a

scar and a tattoo that has never faded. The tattoo was one of a dragon, I believe, on your right are. It is as black as sin and night with

eyes red as human blood. But that is beside the point when you were reborn you made a new friend with others you thought were just

like you; recluses- alone in the world." The god turned quickly as he heard a noise outside the door.

Jai stood rooted on the spot as the door flew open and Hakel stepped in. His eyes were filled with concern and wonder as he saw

Jai standing still on the verge of collapse and the black haired man. Just as Jai began to fall to the floor, Hakel ran and caught her.

"What happened? Jai are you okay? What did you do to her? Who are you?" questions flew from his mouth as he tried to make

sense of everything.

The god knelt beside Hakel who held the limp form of Jai in his arms. "I told her about her past. I told her what she truly was

and why she had no memories. By the way my name is Lucifer, god of Death (and fluffy bunnies). But I did nothing to harm your

friend."

"I know Lucifer. Don't you remember me? Or has Death finally gotten to your head." Hakel grinned as he looked at the god

before him. "It's been a long time my friend."

"I was wondering when you would come around I mean the whole nice deal isn't you. I like you better when you are the recluse. I

am sorry about the girl. She just collapsed I guess all the information I told her was too much for her to handle. Besides she did just find

out that she was a demon and found out about your sleeping ward." Lucifer commented.

"You told her? You idiot! Oh well." He tenderly brushed a strand of black hair out of Jai's face. "I am glad that you assigned me

to be her friend. She has helped me find out who I really am. I am finally found someone who I truly care about. But does it have to end

now?" the teenager questioned with pain in his voice. He was attached to Jai and the people he called his friends, it was inevitable.

"Does it have to end this way?" His eyes shone with tears…he really didn't want to leave.

The interaction of Lucifer and the young man went back to before he was born. Hakel's mother was a half demon and married a

demon male making him full demon with human emotions, and looks. But his mother didn't want her son to grow up in a world that

hated people who were different…people who were dangerous. So Hakel's mother asked Lucifer to seal up the boys powers until the

right time was upon them. But he powers that were in the boy were so strong that a sacrifice was needed to seal them. So since the

child's father was killed before he was born, his mother said that she would sacrifice her self. So the spell was complete and the boy's

powers were sealed until the time came but he had to grow up alone in the cruel world. So the god of death took the child and raised

him. He taught him to fight for himself and how to heal, cast spells, and fight like a ninja. Lucifer was like a father to the young man.

Ironically Jai was born the same time that Hakel was so it made it even easier for Lucifer to get the two children together to become

friends and band together. While alone one night when Hakel was about twelve Lucifer told him the origin of his birth, his powers and

about Jai. Hakel took the information better then the god had expected and made life easier on everyone. But what the god didn't tell

the child was that the other people he surrounded himself with were also people with certain powers of their own that would sooner

later come in handy. In the time that passed between the friends they all got so close that if one got hurt they all got hurt and right now

Hakel didn't want to lose all his friends because it was time to regain his powers.

"No my child you don't have to leave. I promised you that would never be alone again." Lucifer embraced the teenager before

him. "I promised your mother that you wouldn't be alone when your powers were returned to their rightful place. If you want I can get

Jai to be with you." The teenager before him nodded frantically. "Okay. Let us wait until morning when they awaken Akuma and then

we will wake the dormant powers."

With that Hakel took up the limp form of the friend he so dearly loved and carried her into her room. There he tenderly laid her

down and covered he with blankets. Brushing a lock of hair from her face he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes

fluttered and came to a stop. He smiled at her and got up to leave. All the while the god stood in the shadows by the door. Little did the

two teenagers know that they were a part of a bigger scheme then they would ever know? "_Bitter crimson tears flow from lifeless _

_eyes and mingle with the sands of time bestowing even more power upon the demon god of time._" The words echoed in Lucifer's

mind as he pushed them to the back of his mind. It was too soon. Time flew to fast, and death was coming too soon especially for them.

**Well that was chappie three Kidna short but longer ones will be coming soon. Next chappie will tell all about Akuma and a lil more**


	4. Powers restored and a Meeting with Death

**Chapter Four:**.Powers Restored and a Meeting With Death

Disclaimer: ITS MINE!

Summary: So far Jai found about her "powers" and her forgotten memory while the god of Death thought it was amusing. Hakel knows what she is and totally understands. What will happen next.

x

As morning came dark clouds rolled in. It seemed that the sky mimicked the mood of everyone in the house. The teens were

downcast because of the sudden attack on one of their friends and the arrival of the god of death. Jai had woken up with a major

headache that was cured by a quick cup of Joe and a breath of fresh air. The sleeping girl was still asleep. It was decided that they not

wake her until after lunch. Lucifer and Hakel decided that. No one knew about Hakel's affiliation with the god nor did they know about

Jai's past. Everyone was on edge, there was no reason to speak of but everyone seemed too alert. Ken and Kosuke kept their swords

next to them at all times not wanting to be caught off guard. Jai stayed close to the house but was either in the company of Hakel or no

one else. Most of the time she was alone because of the nature of the day, and the strangled emotions that kept rising to the surface.

Half of her day was spent either out on the practice field with her weapons, in her room playing DDR, or sitting alone of the roof gazing

into the hazy distance. The wind would pick up her hair as it danced across her face in lazy patterns, and her tank top and cargo shorts

fluttered in the wind. Being lonely was part of her life and she was used to it. It was the feeling that the man dug up that made her edgy.

The man who called himself a god said that she was an experiment and a creation of great evil. But what didn't make sense was why

she didn't remember any of it. She absent-mindedly rubbed her arm where the bandage was that covered a scar and a tattoo.

It was mid afternoon when everyone decided to wake up the sleeping girl from the coma. The easy part was waking her up the

hard part was keeping her calm. Lucifer did just that. When she awoke she was a mess. She was ready to kill or attack anything until he

stopped her and explained that we were friends. Sure enough the girl did calm down enough to tell her name. In that same whispery

voice she said.

"My name is Akuma."

x

With that everyone was introduced and her story was told. Everyone sat in silence as Akuma told her story pausing every few

minutes to brush back a strand of black hair from her purple eyes. The story lasted until dark and then everyone went about their

business. Hakel reminded Lucifer of the deal and with that he departed to find the girl he loved. He was surmised to find her in on the

roof gazing at the stars with her flute in hand playing a song. But what he didn't expect was to hear a song.

Walking alone in the dark

Staring up at the stars

Storing hope for another day

When I am by myself

I can't feel any pain

Why am I here?

I want to find my self

Hidden in the dark of my heart

I want to find my heart

To find the demon inside

It getting hard to breathe

With people around me

I can't seem to find myself

I don't feel any pain

Do I have a heart?

I want to find my self

Hidden in the dark of my heart

I want to find my heart

To find the demon inside

Will any one save me?

Will anyone help?

Save me from the dark in my heart

When I am inside myself

Will you help me?

I want to find my self

Hidden in the dark of my heart

I want to find my heart

To find the demon inside

You were always there

You always were the ere to help me

You helped me find myself

You helped me store hope

I understand the pain and yours as well

I know who you are and my self as well

I have found myself

I went to find myself

Hidden in the dark of my heart

You saved me from my self

And we found the demon within

With the remnants of the song drifting into the quiet breeze and the flute echoing in the distance, it's eerie melody hanging in the air

as though kept there by an unseen force. Hakel couldn't believe that it was Jai that was singing the song. The song had found a spot in

Hakel's heart and almost brought him to tears. The song was so true for his past but also for her mysterious one. He felt horrible

knowing that he knew about some of her past while she knew none of it. All he wished for he was happiness and he guessed that he did

just that. So he quietly with excellent precision clambered up the side of the house to get to the roof

"Is it okay if I join you for a while?" he asked as he pulled himself halfway up onto the roof. "I heard a flute and thought it was you.

I guess I was right."

"Huh? Well I guess you're already up here so just come on up." She retorted sarcastically. "Wait…you heard a flute? Did you

hear anything else?" she gasped as she literally jumped down his throat.

"Ummmmm…. I heard this beautiful song about loneliness and a hope that was restored by a friend. It touched my heart in ways

that most can't comprehend. And well I didn't just come here to talk. I wanted to ask you a favor that involved me and Lucifer the god

of Death. I well really can't tell you everything although my heart is telling me to..." Hakel replied as he leaned back against the roof with

a confused/concerned/longing look on his face. "You see about my life isn't what everyone thinks it is. I mean no one really knows s the

hell that I have gone through and I want that to all go away. But right now the only thing that I need is you to come and be with me. It's

hard to tell you so I will just leave it as it is now." He left out the part about knowing about Jai's past. "I was promised that I would

never be alone and right now I really need to be with someone who I can truly trust and who I know is as much of a loner as me….you

see tonight is supposed to be the night my powers will be unveiled and I wanted you to be there for me." He looked straight into her

blue grey eyes. "Will you be there for me?"

Looking deep into the brown eyes of her dearest friend and seeing the shear desperation and care in them she accepted. Maybe it

was because there was something more about her that she knew was connected to him. Possibly I was the fact that she felt that he was

more than just a friend, maybe their relationship could be more then just a _friendship. _So she followed the friend who was more than he

seemed off the roof and into the darkness to find the god of Death who would open the way for a new life for both teens and powers

beyond comprehension for the other.

x

The two teenagers, with the cover of dark, moved silently between the trees that covered the mountain near the house. The

meeting place where Lucifer would help Hakel regain his powers was in a cave high in the mountains away from peering eyes. Along the

way both teens were relatively quiet along the entire trip. There were tidbits of conversation between the two but mostly their thoughts

were in their minds, which were exactly the same: how should I take this and how can I tell the other the way that I feel about them. At

one point Jai pulled her flute out and began to play a haunting tune that echoed throughout the mountains and brought tears to both

teens. Both were very tense, excited, and on edge at the same moment. Not knowing what they were getting into or what would happen

with the wakening of sealed powers. Finally after about an hour give or take of climbing, the two teens got to the cave and saw the god

of Death awaiting them.

"Welcome. I was beginning to wonder what was taking you guys so long." The god spoke with childish humor in his voice.

"C'mon further inside beyond peering eyes." He turned and his wings made a soft whisper as the stirred up dust on the cave floor as he

became one with the shadows of the cave.

The two teenagers looked at each other with confusion loud enough to be read on both of their faces. It was scary enough being

told that you were a demon, but being told to follow the god of Death into a dark black cave was probably worse. But the two followed

the dark haired man nonetheless both becoming the shadows that they found such solace in. Jai and Hakel followed the winged god by

sound of his wings on the floor through the cave until they entered a cavern that was filled with firelight. The god slipped out of the

shadows and into the light, his black cloak billowing in the soft wind and the hood casting a malevolent shadow across his face. His eyes

glittered in the fire light under the hood as it bored into the souls of the two teenagers before him. In the center of the cavern was a stone

table that was decorated with runes, and shapes that meant nothing but seemed so familiar to the two who lives were about to change.

"Don't be afraid. I promise you that everything will be all right. It might feel a little strange and there might be a little pain but it will

be alright." The god promised as he drew back his hood to show is gaunt face.

"How can you be so sure that this s gonna work? That he isn't gonna die?" Jai questions her voice was laced with fear. "How can

you promise that it is same? Will you promise on your powers that he will be safe?"

"I promise on my powers. But in order to be able to reverse the spell well…umm…come here Hakel." The god beckoned to the

young boy as he whispered something into his ear. Hakel nodded as he agreed to whatever the god told him to do.

Hakel pulled off his black shirt to reveal his sculpted upper body the same way her did for Akuma. He walked over to Jai and held

his hand close to her face. She held his hand there as he drew her closer. She wanted to stay there in that moment for ever closer to the

guy she crushed on feeling his heart beat beneath her head, and feeling the warmth of his skin near hers. He pulled away and placed his

dragon ring on her finger and his half moon necklace around her neck.

"Keep these for me. I promise that everything will be okay." Hakel chocked back his tears.

"But I love you." It came out in one big burst of emotion out of Jai's mouth as she hugged him tighter. "I love you." She sobbed.

"I love you to." He replied feeling no regret in what he said. "I will be back. I promise." He brushed a tear away from Jai's face as

he turned and went to lie on table in the middle of the cavern. All Jai could do for the moment was sit and watch until the god needed

her help, which was an agonizing wait for one, like her.

Lucifer walked over to join the young man as he lay on the stone table. He put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and looked

into his eyes to assure that he was going to try as hard as he could to keep him alive. The boy just nodded gravely and he looked

toward his friend across the room. He smiled to assure her that he was going to be fine. Then the process began.

Lucifer placed magical bonds to keep Hakel on the table. He nodded to Jai and then he started the painstaking process of bring

back powers that were dormant for 16 years. He clasped his hands in front of his chest and began to make the symbols of runes in the

air while speaking in an ancient language. The language had a melodic rhythm and soothing effect that put Hakel to sleep and made Jai

forget all of her fears for the moment. The fires dimmed as winds began to blow around the god whipping his cloak off his back and

unfurling his black wings. The chant got louder as a glowing blue orb formed in his hands. He stood over the prone boy in front of him

and put his hands on his chest. Slowly the god's hands sank into the boy reaching for the darkness of the bonds that held his power. Jai

could see that the god would need her help and she felt Hakel's pain by some weird connection, so she pulled off her own cloak to

reveal the black tank/tube top as she ran to the center of the room. The god looked at her and understood why she had come. She

helped keep Hakel's body from convulsing too much by covering his body with hers. Lightning flew around the room and electricity

flicked across the boys skin. Thus it in turn hurt the god trying to help him and the girl who was holding him. After about twenty minutes

of struggling, the bonds of the binding spell were broken. Hakel woke up and he immediately knew something was different. He

snapped his right fingers and a strand of electricity stretched between his fingers, when he snapped is left fire erupted in a ball of blue

flame. He turned to Lucifer who was trying to stand and helped him up. But what he thought was weird was that Jai was right beside

him with burn marks, and in her black tank/tube top. When the god was standing upright his own, Hakel ran over to Jai and held her

close.

"I promised nothing would happen. Now it's my turn to help you find your self." The boy said as he held the girl's lithe body close

to his. "Lucifer told he that he would help you gain the powers you once had if you so desire." He pulled away to place his hand on her

cheek and brush away a strand of hair.

"I want to know what I am. But I don't want to be alone. Please? Will you stay?" the girl asked her blue-grey eyes flickering with

anticipation. "I want to do it."

With that she turned and took her place on the same table that had held Hakel's body before. Though she was frightened to the

inner core of her being she still took the chance t put her life in the hands of another person. If what Lucifer said was true then she would

gain the powers and the memories that she had never known of before. But it wouldn't be without a painful price. Memories might be

what she wanted, and power was desired, but with memories can come pain and with power can come responsibility.

In seconds Jai was bound to the table and was looking straight at the god that stood over her. Though she was frightened to her

core she at the moment didn't care. Maybe by some chance she would soon be able to know why she was who she was and why

nothing was normal. Her arms shook under the magical bonds as she closer her eyes. Suddenly a cool hand touched her arm. She

opened her eyes to see that Hakel stood beside her.

"I'll be right beside you. I promise I'll never leave." The young man said as a sudden luminosity flickered in the back of his eyes.

"Keep the ring and the necklace on so that part of me will be with you. I promise I will stay."

Jai nodded and smiled as a sudden drowsiness came over her. Lucifer put Jai to sleep to help with the spell. It was going to be

more painful for the girl, him and Hakel to break the spell of her encasement. So Lucifer and Hakel took their places, Hakel of her left

his blue flame casting light and shadows around cavern, and Lucifer on her right, and began to attempt to break the spell. Lucifer began

to chant in a low menacing tone word of the ancient language as he swayed back and forth beside the stone table. Hakel couldn't

believe that he could actually understand the words when before he couldn't.

"_Release the powers bestowed by evil to bring power to their side. Painful memories return to the mind forgotten. Powers _

_beyond all belief return to your host, through spell and blood._ Hakel I need your help." Lucifer called out of his trance. "Get a

dagger and cut your palm and mine. The spell needs the blood of an immortal and a demon to break it. Quickly!"

Hakel pulled a dagger from his boot and drew it across his palm wincing as a trail of blood coursed down his hand, and he did the

same for Lucifer before he put the blade away. Lucifer roughly grasped Hakel's hand as he squeezed out two drops of blood, and then

did the same to his own that sizzled as they made contact with Jai's skin. Blue electricity crackled over her skin and a grimace of pain

grew on her face. Hakel couldn't believe what was happening. He could literally feel the dangerous power that was straining to be free.

When Lucifer started to chant again he got closer and placed his hands on her forehead and her arm that was bound in bandages.

Slowly the bandages burned away to expose a black dragon that seemed to writhe on Jai's arm and a scar that burned with white light.

As Jai screamed in agony and her body arched against the restraints, Hakel knew that they wouldn't hold for much longer. He rushed

over forgetting about his throbbing hand, and held Jai's body down with his own. Even though the electricity did hurt him a little he just

absorbed it into him self to help him hold Jai down. The bright light from the scar kept getting bigger and Hakel could literally hear the

dragon on Jai's arm roar as the dormant powers began to flow back into its host's body. With one drawn out scream Lucifer finished

the chant and collapsed on the floor. Jai's body was still convulsing and screaming in pain on the table so Hakel stayed and kept her

there just like he promised. Once the screaming and the thrashing ended everything was silent. Jai lay unconscious on the stone table;

Lucifer was down and out for the count. Hakel looked at Jai and brushed a hair from her face before he let the dark oblivion take him.

And with that all three, the god, a demon, and an Omega, all lay unconscious in a cavern where Fate would soon take its toll.

x

Jai was the first to wake up out of the whole bunch. Her head was splitting in pain as she tried to sit up on the stone table. She

decided that it was better to not sit up so she just laid there until the pain subsided to some degree. When it did subside she slowly

raised her self up into a sitting position on the cold stone. She blinked a couple of time and shivered. She looked around the room and

saw Lucifer lying haphazardly face down with his black hair obscuring his face while Hakel lay on his back right beside the table. He

shifted in his sleep and so she left him and Lucifer. She felt so strange as if something that had been lost was now found. As she looked

at her hands she noticed that they were paler then normal but that didn't bother her. She heard voices of people that weren't even near

her. It was so strange especially since she felt like Death was so close to her. She felt other powers that she never felt before that

lingered just below the surface waiting to be used. She slowly walked to the entrance of the cave and watched the sun rise as it warmed

her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to get used to the fact that she heard all these strange voices that surrounded her. She heard the

soft footsteps as someone approached from inside the cave. Hakel placed his hand on Jai's shoulder as she fell into his embrace.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her awww

"Yeah. I feel the same but I know that I am different, and you? What about you? What 'powers' I guess, did you get?" Jai asked

as she looked into Hakels eyes.

"Well… let me show you." With his arms still around her, Hakel formed a blue flame in his left hand as electricity crawled across

his right. "I guess I can control fire and electricity. Could be fun." He smirked.

Jai laughed, her laugh sounding like bells as Hakel looked into her golden eyes. "I guess it could be fun. It all depends."

"So what powers do you have? And why are you eyes gold?" Hakel quizzed.

"Her eyes are gold because when she first got her powers long ago she was a necromancer, or at least part of one. The golden

eyes signify that she is in her normal state. A necromancer. And as far as her powers go, don't delve too deep into trying to figure out

what they are. Her powers are so numerous that if she doesn't control them with something she could literally die from over power. So

here." Lucifer stated as he walked out of the cave mouth into the light. In his palm were two sets of silver cuffs. The smaller ones were

for on her ears while the other two were for her wrists. "Theses will help keep the powers in your body at a minimum so that you don't

over load but will always have access to be able and use them."

Jai broke from Hakel's embrace to walk over to the god. She accepted the offer from him and began to put the cuffs on. The two

for her ear's fit perfectly and the ones on her wrists acted like gauntlet, which immediately conformed to fit her wrists. She felt the

change in the amount of power she felt almost instantly. She could still here the voices and feel Death nearby but everything else felt

normal. She looked into the eyes of the god before her and the look in her eyes was all the thanks that he needed.

"Well now that you are ready to live a somewhat normal life how about we all just hang out here until you both get used to your

powers. I don't want to have to bind you in place so that you don't hurt yourselves or anyone else." Lucifer laughed as he put his arm

around both teenagers as they rolled their eyes as the all walked back into the darkness of the cave. BIG SIGH

After that they all rested up while Jai and Hakel messed around with their powers. Jai quickly learned to harness the power of the

dead, fire, lightning, magic, and numerous others. Hakel was having a harder time due to the fact that he hadn't ever used his since he

was a baby when they were sealed. Jai didn't mind when she was attempting to help him gain control of the powers. By the end of the

night both were exhausted both physically and mentally, Hakel more than Jai. But so was Lucifer due to the fact that he was the one

trying to help they understand the powers they had. Hakel used his power to create a fire to make dinner. They all ate and eventually

went to sleep, the two teenagers clasped in 'loves' embrace. The next morning they all woke up, gathered their stuff up and began the

trip down the mountain. But would await them at the house, where their friends lived, they would find that Fate had a different path for

them to take and it would start with taking one that is dear to them. With great power come the responsibility for the people around you

and the task of dealing with the death Fate deals.

As the trio of immortal got closer to their friend home Jai got an ominous feeling that something was wrong. She tensed as a dark

presence quickly hit her as she quickly ran toward the house. As she drew closer to the home the feeling got worse and she stopped and hid behind a tree near the home.

"Do you feel that?" she asked in a whisper to her friend beside her.

"Yeah…. it can't be good. Something happened to the others and I don't think it is good." Hakel whispered back as he too

stopped by the edge of the forest.

"Your right my friends. I believe that we should approach this problem with open and cool minds so that we don't mess up."

Lucifer stated as he felt the dark presence "Eh maybe not. Trouble sounds like so much more fun. Be ready for anything." As he

procured a scythe.

Jai and Hakel both looked at the god in disbelief that he actually wanted them to fight what ever was creating the dark presence.

They shook their heads as they too procured their weapons, Jai created a halberd as Hakel created a katana, as they slowly

approached the house. As they crept toward the porch and toward the door they did it with ninja stealth. But as they approached the

door and reached out to open it, the door slid open by its self as dark wisps of magic flowed out. Muffled voices moaned in the

background as a velvety voice called to them.

"Come in. We've been waiting for you."

**HAH! Evil Cliffie for all of you readers out there. I know that theyre arent many but if there are please review. Next chappie will be blood spill so bring a tissue really. It is going to be really harsh.**


	5. Tears that Burnt the Soul

**Chapter Five: Tears that Burnt The Soul**

**Disclaimer: MINE! SO are the poems, songs and characters soo ahnds off unless I give you permission to use it. Email me at **

**Summary: Finally getting to a good part...some one close dies a vicious death. Bring Tissues cos its really sad for all you who tend to get broken hearts easy. REVIEW LOTS!**

"Come in we've been waiting."

Look cautiously at each other, the trio thought the worst as they entered the dark room where the dark presence was at this peak.

There was no light in the room but Jai could see everything. She guessed it was due to her necromancer eyes. Jai quickly looked around

the room and saw her friends unmoving in the corner, their mouths bound but their eyes flitted around in fear, the look in their eyes told

her that she shouldn't have come. The other girl Akuma was with them and she looked completely terrified which in a way pleased Jai,

but she didn't see Kosuke in the group. She looked behind her shoulder to Hakel and Lucifer who were doing well in the dark. As she

heard another sound she spun around to see figures in the shadows moving and a muffled scream come from there. Suddenly a blaze of

blue light filled the room as Hakel illuminated the room. Jai gasped as she saw five angelic figures with hair black as night and black

wings to accompany them cloaked so that their faces were hidden. Though she didn't know what they were, Lucifer did to a point. In

his mind he ran through the facts about black angels, they were angels born with black hair and black wings and were cursed with

another half. But that was all he could recollect. Kosuke was hovering a foot off the ground in the grasp of one of the angels, a female.

"What do you want?" Jai demanded in a superior tone.

"Ah that is a question that we will not answer. You have eluded us for such a long time Scion. You will pay for the troubles you

have caused us with the lives of your friends unless you give yourself up to us." One of the angels replied his voice flowed off his tongue.

"Why should she? What has she ever done to you?" Hakel raised the question but he would soon regret it.

"She ran away from us long ago and killed off our best. She is the key to our survival and our total control. One such as you would

not understand such complicated things." The angel replied as he took a step toward Jai but Lucifer and Hakel got in his way. "Step

aside. Do not interfere in things that do not concern you." As he lifted his hands to make a sign in the air.

Lucifer and Hakel were suddenly immobile. No matter how hard they tried to move they couldn't only their eyes could move

around as they watched the angel advance of their friend.

"Think about this child…if you don't come with us your friend will pay. I don't think you want that now do you?" the angel got

right up in Jai's face.

"Why should I care about what you'll do to me? You don't seem that threatening to me and trust me I've seen it all." She replied

looking into the blue eyes of the angel before her unworried.

"Well you don't remember getting you powers though I see that you got them back. Here let me show your forgotten past." The angel said as he reached forward and placed his hand on Jai's head. Memories of the night she was created and the life she lived

through flowed through her mind. The blood, pain, screams, death, and rebirth caused her to cry out as they passed through her mind.

Things she wanted to forget scarred her memory as the man let go. She crumpled to the floor shaking as the memories flashed through

her mind. "You see this is what you did how **_YOU_** wronged us and how you became what you are. You cannot deny that you are the

scion and it seems that you want to suffer before you come to grips with the reality that is your fate. I hope you enjoy." The angel knelt

beside the girl as he forced her look into his eyes. Suddenly she couldn't move as he forced her to stand before him looking at Kosuke.

"Since you have decided to wrong us again, torment us again, you will now pay for it with something you hold dear to you heart. Now

let me introduce my self so you know whom you have wronged and who will make you pay the price. I am Yelhasha…now let the fun

begin."

Yelhasha motioned to the female who held the twelve-year-old boy in her hands to come forward. One of the black angels

attempted to knock the boy out the woman's hand but Yelhasha knocked him to the ground not caring to help him back up. All the

while the other black angels all concentrated their powers on the in front of them. They forced him to spread his arm out and legs as well

as he hovered in the air. The bond on his mouth fell off as he began screaming his head off. But no one could do anything. It caused

everyone so much pain to see their youngest friend hang in midair at the mercy of these people they didn't know, plus the fact that no

one could move to help Kosuke was probably the worst due to the fact that no one other than the angels knew what was going to

happen to the boy.

Suddenly the female angel who was holding Kosuke threw back her cloak and let it fall to the floor, her long black hair covering

her face until she looked up with a malevolent look in her eye as she stared straight into Jai's golden eyes. She walked up behind the boy

and placed her hands on his temple and slowly merged her body into his. It was an agonizingly slow process that hurt the one who was

being possessed in this case was Kosuke. He thrashed and strained against the bonds as the woman slowly melded her mind with that

of the child's. Kosuke's eyes, which were closed up until now, flew open as the female vanished from sight and fully possessed the boy.

Now the struggle was in the in the child's mind and was clearly visible to the people around him. Kosuke knew that his friends saw the

torture that he was going through and wanted to seem brave so he stayed quiet and bit his lip until it bled down this chin. He was having

a battle in his mind with the female, who held him captive the first time and he wanted to show her up, but he was failing miserably and

everyone outside of his mind could see. As the mental battle raged on in Kosuke's head, his friends were seeing the physical toll outside

his body. Bones snapped, blood ran, and the little boys frame convulsed in the magical grips of the black angels and they seemed to

soak up the pain, and sorrow as if it brought them joy. And the torment went until either the boy was either physically or mentally

drained of all will power, or the female decided that she had enough fun for one night. But either way the female exited the boy's boy

and the black angels released their hold on the boy as he crumpled to the ground in the pool that had been created from his own blood.

Yelhasha lightly stepped over the quivering body of the boy as he knelt beside him and dipped his pale hand in the crimson blood. The

then he walked over to Jai and looked straight into her eyes.

"This is what will happen if you don't come back to us. Your friends will pay the price every time you resist coming with us. It's

you fate to be our sacrifice but as long as you deny that truth pain will always follow you. Next time it will be even worse." the angel said

as he whispered in her ear. He put the hand that was covered in Kosuke's blood on her cheek and trailed it down to leave five bloody

marks. She flinched as the blood dripped down her face. "You see I will do this every time as well just to see your reaction…just to see

the glimmer of sadness in you eye's and know that I caused it. It brings such warmth to my heart." the man said. "I will leave you to

watch your dying friend. Like I said it was so much fun."

As the angel laughed he began to disappear along with the others in a cloud of black. And just as quickly as the black angels were

gone, the paralysis spell was broken and Jai rushed over the broken form of her little friend. The other gathered around her as they

watched the life flicker in their small friend's jade eyes. His body shook in Jai's warm embrace while his blood flowed unchecked over

her arms dying them crimson red. He looked into everyone's eyes in turn as he slowly turned his head. Kosuke even managed to give a

weak smile…he knew it was only a matter of time before he died so he might as well enjoy it while he lasted.

Jai let the tears run unchecked down her face as they dropped onto the boy's face. She knew that he wouldn't last long and there

was nothing she could do for him. His body was too ruined to even possibly conceive the idea that he would be able to survive so she

did the one thing she could think of…. help him to die happy.

"You did…so well Kou. You did everything that I…I taught you." The black haired girl sobbed as she made a frail attempt at

smiling. "You...you sure gave that bitch a …run for her money."

Kosuke laughed in her arms, though it was just a slight chuckle and caused him to wince, it was still a laugh. "I know… I wanted

to make you proud. I wanted…wanted to be brave… like you…and Ken…an' Hakel." The boy whispered as he looked at each

person in turn with this pain filled eyes. Everything was getting blurry he couldn't tell who anyone was except Jai but he knew everyone

was there. He also knew that Lucifer was there and that his time was coming…at least he was with his friends. As the life finally faded

from his eye Kosuke said one last thing. "I promise I will always be there beside you…I'll be waiting." And with that his chest rose for

the last time as his once glee filled eyes closed for the last time.

"Kosuke...Kou? Don't leave me Kosuke!" Jai cried out in anguish as she hugged the lifeless body of her friend close to her as she

rocked back and forth. Jai knew that her friend was gone and it was all because she couldn't do anything to stop the inevitable.

Lucifer knelt beside Jai as he chanted the spell for the boy's soul to help it pass on. He placed on the teenaged girl's shoulder as it

quivered beneath his hand. The girl just sat and rocked back and forth holding the dead boys body as if trying to will life back into his

body. Kai was crying in Ken's arms at the fact that the little boy was gone while Ken let the tears run shamelessly down his face. Hakel

had fallen to his knees next to Jai in a state of shock and as reality finally hit him he broke down and let hot tears fall down his face as

well. Lucifer was the only one who didn't cry but then again he only cried on the inside and at the current time he was crying for

everyone. Understanding that Jai wanted to be left alone so he ushered everyone outside. Hakel hesitated as he went back and placed a

comforting hand on Jai's shoulder and forcing her to look at him. Even though his eyes betrayed him and showed complete and total

sadness he gave a reassuring smile to tell Jai that everything was going to be ok. She looked straight at him with tear streaked face, her

eyeliner smudged into black lines down her face, and the look in her eyes showed that it was all her fault and that she needed to be

alone for a while. Hakel nodded and quietly said.

"I'll be here…when your ready to talk." and with that he and everyone left Jai in the pool of Kosuke's blood with his body lying

plaint in her arms in the dark. She stayed in that position until her legs became numb and darkness began to fall. She gingerly picked up

the young boy's body and carried it out of the room and to his own after she washed the blood of the body. Jai then set the broke bones

back in place, with ever snap she felt it in her own body like a shooting pain wrenching her heart, and bound the wounds although they

weren't bleeding. She wanted his to be like he wanted to be brave with bandages showing the battle scars and no more. With much

regret she left the body…they would properly burn the boy's body on a pyre over looking the valley. Her heart clenched as she left the

room to sit on the roof and contemplate all that had occurred in the past days. Akuma had left that day... she had to get on the road

again. Though she didn't want to leave her newfound friends but she had to get out…sooner or later that man named Yelhasha would

be coming to get her so she left with remorse. She promised that if they needed anything she would be right there. No matter what.

Jai never washed the blood off of her arms that night. She just sat alone on the roof as the wind whipped around her. The night sky

was clouded and no insects made a noise. It was as if the world itself was mourning the loss of Kosuke. The girl sat with her knees

drawn up to her chest, her pants, sleeves, bandages, arms, and face encrusted with the undersized boy's blood. In her sorrow she just

sat reliving the entire scene wondering if there was anything she could've done to save the boy…but she could find none. She kept

seeing memories flash through her mind. Memories of blood, pain and want…desire to be something else. Jai quickly thought of

something she wanted to do in and quickly changed the powers she used. Her eyes changed to a deep purple color as she summoned

the minerals from the air. She brought them all together and created a crystalline bird, a phoenix. She breathed on her creation as it

came to life and flew over the house.

"Watch over this place. In memory of the one I couldn't save. I call you Kosuke." Jai said in a velvety rich voice as the bird cried

out, landed on Jai's arm, keened and flew off. She watched as the great bird circled around the house watching over everyone and

everything keeping it under its protection before breaking down and crying.

x

Hakel and Lucifer watched the bird circle over the house and they understood immediately what had just occurred as they heard a

distinct sob come from both the roof and the room where Kai and Ken were. Looking at each other they decided to spilt up and try to

help everyone at once. Lucifer went and attempted to comfort Ken and Kai while Hakel climbed out of the window to join Jai on the

roof. Nothing needed to be said between the two because they could feel each other's pain without even talking. Just one look at both

of them allowed their feelings to be said. Jai was still covered in blood that was crusting over and Hakel knew why but he didn't want to

think about it. So instead he just put his arm around the girl and she leaned into his body resting her head on his shoulder. Tear fell down

Hakel's cheek because he could literally feel the pain that was bottled up in the girl and the pain he felt was just as much. He didn't care

if anyone saw him crying but then again they all were. Tears fell down Jai's face and pooled on Hakel's shirt as one thought ran through

her mind.

'It's all my fault.'

The two stayed that way for the entire night, neither being able to sleep due to the tragedy and the memories that were popping up

unexpectedly. Both knew that the next day would bring even more heartbreak because they would have to burn the body of their

youngest friends all because the world ran on the pain of others and the death of loved ones.

**SOrry about killing off that lil kid :'( But they will all be reunited in the end again I promise. Keep on reviewing whe you guys get the chance. All these chapters were posted in one night so yeah...still review**


	6. godess and god meet

**Chapter Six: godess and god meet**

**Disclaimer: Senna isnt my character and neither is Lucifer (kinda) my friend Amber made them up and we merged our stories together into a kick as 86 page story so yeah paws off those names. And all the rest are mine so get your hands off unless I give you permission. The passing soul poem thingy is mine too so keep off.,Email for use at : You already know what is happening...cool stuff coming after this short chapter. Mostly character development.**

x

Everyone was dressed in black as they carried the limp body of Kosuke up the mountain where Lucifer had set up a pyre set for a

child whose dreams and hopes were cut short by death. It over looked the valley in which they lived and was the place where Kosuke

and Jai would sit and talk, practice, and chill. So for her it was more painful. They all stood around the body that was dressed in jeans,

his concert t-shirt, and the black cloak he always wore to imitate the person he looked up to. As the wind blew around it tousled the

boys brown hair and strained to pull the cape away from his body as it whipped around the cliff face. Everyone's hair was getting blown

as well shadowing the sorrow from each other. Everyone stood in pairs, Jai and Hakel, Ken and Kai, each with their arms around each

other. Lucifer stood alone and walked up to the very edge of the pyre and began to say the prayer.

May your soul pass on in death?

Do not fear the shadows you see on the way

Follow my light

And I will lead you on.

May your soul find peace?

We will see you soon

The god stepped aside and motioned to Jai to come forward. In her hands was a bouquet of roses, white for death and purity,

purple for hope, red for bloodshed, yellow for the hope that was lost. She broke from Hakel's warm embrace to walk over to the pyre

and place the roses on Kosuke's chest. While she was there she formed a shadow sword, black as night with gold inlay on the hilt and a

dragon circling the base of the blade, and placed in his cold hands. She lingered for a moment and turned her back but her fingers still

hung on for a moment before she let go and walked back to Hakel's embrace. Lucifer placed his hand on her shoulder as she nodded

her consent. He again walked over to the pyre and muttered a few words in the ancient language as tongues of blue flame licked and

engulfed the corpse burning it slowly into ash that was blown and scattered in the wind. But before the wind could claim all of the ashes,

Jai ran forward and gathered up a cup full, some of which she put in a crystal vial that adorned her wrist. Looking up to the lingering

fragments of ash as they flew across the valley she said one last thing

"Goodbye my little friend. May we meet again."

And with that she let the tear run unchecked down her face as she collapsed to her knees and cried. After all the ashes scattered

into the winds and night began to fall everyone slowly moved back to the house to sit in silence. Jai took charge of washing the room

where Kosuke died and Hakel helped not wanting her to be alone. Ken and Kai just sat around and tried to get over the fact that

Kosuke was gone and life was going to have to get back in the swing of things sooner or later. Lucifer couldn't decide what to do so he

wandered the grounds around the house. Most of the time that he was talking around he was thinking, which has a tendency to get

everyone in trouble. He had never heard of the black angels except from when Jai got her powers so long ago.

'What kind of creatures are these? Why to they want revenge on Jai?'

"Something on your mind?" a female voice called

"…Who's there? Oh wait…its only you Senna." He said in a condescending tone.

"Nice to talk to you too." She said in the same arrogant tone. "Really what is on your mind?"

"There was an attack on a few of my friends one of which died in the attack. But the creature well people who attacked us are

unknown to me. Do you know of them?" Lucifer stated feeling very self-conscious about talking to no visible person.

"What do you mean? Who are the people?" Senna asked.

"Oh... I am sorry your highness. Black angels." He said in a scornful tone.

"Betrayer. Black angel you say? I haven't heard of those people except in legends. Black wings, strange powers and a thirst for

blood and revenge…I think. Are they real?" she said trying to remember.

"Real they are and a serious threat. They want revenge on Jai Kala for killing off the people who created her so long ago. If you

want you can search my memory and see what I mean. Just don't delve too far into my memories…a woman shouldn't see some

things." Lucifer spoke in a quiet voice as he gave him self up to the goddess.

Senna decided against all that she stood for to use her telepathic powers and see the memories that the god of death gave up so

willingly. When she saw the memory of what had happened just days ago she was shocked. She had never seen so much power and

aggression against one person before. Finally the legend was made true. Black angel's were very much real and were just as cruel as

they were said to be.

"My friend…I never knew. So I guess that what was once thought to be forever lost has now been reborn. But why they are out

to get your friends is beyond me. Is there anything that I can do?" Senna said truly concerned for the former god's wellbeing as well as

for his friends.

"Watch out…that is all I can think of. I know that there is going to be worse hells than what happened a few days ago. Much

worse. The thing that is bothering me is that there was one angel that tried to help Kosuke while the other waited for the bloodshed. He

seemed that he didn't want anyone to get hurt. I worry for him as well as us. I thank you for your concern but there is little you can do

up in the heavens for us earthbound creatures." Lucifer replied downcast stating the truth.

"I will still try and give any help that I can." Senna stated surprised that Lucifer felt so harsh about the current standings and how he

pretty much stated that his friends were already dead. "I have to go now. Good bye." And with that Lucifer cut off all conversations

with the goddess and walked away.

Senna sat in deep thought as she pondered the idea that black angel's existed. It bothered her especially with the fact that Lucifer

was tied into the fate along with his friends. She was worried and made a silent promise to her self to watch over them and not let

Lucifer be burdened with the harsh thoughts alone.

**End of Chappie Six: Short Due to What will come next.. very long sad chapter Tissues required for the tearful. Two people die and that is all I am saying. Read and review please Much appreciated**


	7. Death Returns and A Weapon Born

**Chapter Seven: Death Returns and a Weapon is Born**

**Disclaimer: Its mine Lucifer Kuraand Senna is Ambers POEM IS MINE!other wise its all mine. Email me if you want to use the characters. went by and life slowly got back into the swing of things. It still hurt the four teenagers to think of their dead friend but it got**

easier to bear as the time passed. No one let their guard down and every shadow was considered as a place for the enemy. There had

been no contact with the black angels and Jai only hoped that they wouldn't come back. She was used to living on the edge but this was

too extreme. And just to add to the suspense of things a note was left. From the black angels.

** Human:**

** We will return for you in two night's time. Be ready to give up your soul or lose another maybe two of your dear **

** friends.**

The note was short sweet to the point and blunt. It was stuck to the door with a black-feathered arrow. Luckily Lucifer saw it first

and quickly took it down. He didn't want any of them to get too over the edge. He did show the letter to Jai who handled it better than

he thought she would've.

"Let them come. Let them do what they will to me. I do not fear death any more. If they kill another friend I will make sure that

when this is all over they will pay." Jai said her eyes flickering with memory.

Jai only told Hakel and kept the return of the black angels a secret. None of them wanted to frighten the two normal humans with

the thought of more pain. So the secret was kept and protection became the first thing on everyone's mind. No one went anywhere

without a weapon or at least someone who knew how to fight. One night Jai just wanted to be away from everyone so she took the

night watch. She walked around the house watching for anything unusual or out of place. She saw the phoenix fly over watching out for

any dangers as well. When she wanted to check on the occupants of the house she would use some of her powers and check on them

mentally. Everyone was asleep and having pleasant dreams for the time being. Nothing was going wrong. So Jai clambered up onto the

roof so she could have a bird's eye view of the place and not have to go anywhere. She then placed her halberd next to her and

magically conjured up a piece of paper and a pencil. She began to write and out of that came a poem telling how she felt.

Memories come and go  
Nothing ever stays the same  
I am lost in the dark reality  
That I will never find myself

What brings the memories back  
The flashes of pain, hate, revenge?  
How can I live through this life  
when I am haunted by the past?

Sleep doesn't comfort me  
the memories only get worse.  
So I lay awake hoping it will all pass  
Though I know in my heart it will never end

People fear death and never want to die  
I am not afraid and cannot die.  
My powers are too great  
They always bring me back

I'll never rest or sleep ever  
I'll be haunted by the past forever  
While wandering the path called life  
The memories will always come and go

She read the poem over and over again and laughed at how true it was. She then laid back and watched the stars twinkle and the

clouds cast shadows on the moon then on the ground. But one shadow moved…no three. All the shadows glided toward the house. Jai

gasped at how stupid she was to not pay attention and quietly jumped to the ground and melted into the walls to get in the house unseen.

She ran and woke Lucifer and Hakel up who then unwillingly woke up Kai and Ken

"Well…they've kept to their promise." Lucifer said in a hushed voice as he looked out the window. "Yep…it's them. Are you all

ready?" Everyone nodded but then suddenly no one except Jai could move.

"Jai…ummm…we can't move." Hakel spoke as he tried to break free of the unseen bonds.

"We can't move either. Please can you get us free?" Kai asked her eyes filled with fear.

"Hush…it'll be alright. Jai will take care of everything. I'm right here." Ken soothed though he knew that nothing was alright...in a

way he knew that his time was up as was Kai's but he didn't want to say anything.

Jai walked and positioned her self in front of her friends so that she could protect them. The room was getting cold and darker with

every passing second. Wisps of dark clouds swirled around the feet of those who were paralyzed while they could do nothing. Jai's grip

on her halberd tightened as she felt true fear for the first time. But she pushed the thought away…the only thing she needed to think

about was hoe to save her friends. And sure enough the black angels came…though some were not human looking at all. Some were in

the forms of dog's…feral dogs with hair that rivaled the darkness of night and each sporting a blue gem in their forehead. Jai glowered

as she saw the one named Yelhasha come forward.

"Long time, no see butt ugly." Jai taunted. "Why did you come back?"

"Nice to see you too…I came for your soul or the lives of your friends. Which will it be…c'mon I have a busy schedule to keep

up here…I have no time for play." Yelhasha spoke teasing the girl as he pulled his hood back.

"What schedule? The last time you were here you took all the damn time you wanted. Get out before I have to kill you." Jai

threatened.

"I guess your right…I don't have a schedule so lets get on with it. I will not leave until you come with us peacefully. Or do we have

to kill two more of your friends?" his eyes glowed with the thought of more death and carnage.

"You bastard. I'll never come with you peacefully." Jai spat on the ground before the black angel. "And there is no way in hell that

you will ever get one of my friends."

"On the contrary…. I think I already have your friends." Yelhasha stated as he stepped aside to reveal Ken and Kai in the grasp

of the dark angels.

"Leave them out of this…" Jai stated her voice dangerously low.

"Come with us and we'll let them go…if not well you know what will happen." Jai shook her head. "Well I hope you are ready to

see two more of your friends die. Enjoys."

Two black angels appeared behind Jai and held Jai from getting to her friends or Yelhasha. Yelhasha motioned for the black angels

to use their powers to levitate the two mortals. He motioned again for another black angel but this one resisted the call until Yelhasha

gave such a glare that made the angel unwilling obey the command. He whispered into the man's ear and a look of pure disgust graced

his face. The man looked to the floor, his hair cloaking his face, and walked over to the hovering pair.

"I don't want to do this." He muttered so that only Ken and Kai could hear.

"I understand." Ken replied in an undertone as he readied himself for his Fate.

Ken gave himself completely over to the angel, as he slowly possessed him. The angel completely took over control of Ken's body

but not his consciousness so while everything went on Ken would know. As the possession was complete the other black angels

released "Ken" from their hold and after he dropped to the floor he walked over to Jai. The possessed man held Jai's chin in his hand

and said..."I am not your friend… your worst fears will awaken now." And with that a dark look graced Ken's face as he turned and

walked over to Kai who had accepted the fact that she was going to die. The angel inside Ken's body turned partially feral and the

devastating work began.

The man put one hand around Kai's neck and began strangling her as he slowly made cuts up her arm's letting blood flow. She

began gasping for breath and writhing against the magical restraints. Her face turned blue from lack of oxygen and her eyes bulged.

Inside Ken's mind the real Ken was heart broken, he was killing the girl he loved. But he knew that in the end they would all meet up

and rest finally. Everyone in the room visibly saw the life dim in Kai's eyes and the life was slowly taken away from her. In her last

breath she said, "I promise I will see you again." And with that she died. The black angel released his grasp on Ken's mind and exited

his body. The other black angels allowed the body of the girl drop and land haphazardly on the floor. Jai tried to get to the prone female

before her but she couldn't, the other angels held her back. Tears of anger ran down her face as she watched Ken hold the body of his

beloved in his arms.

Lucifer and Hakel looked on in utter disbelief as they watched their friend get possessed and kill his friend. Neither could believe it.

But worse would come as they would see Ken take his life in the worst way possible and there was no way that they could stop him or

even attempt to…. the paralysis was still in effect.

Ken slowly stopped weeping and gathered him self more or less. He could still feel some of the black essence of the black angel in

his soul. He gently laid Kai's lifeless body on the ground and whispered a sutra as her body was engulfed in flames leaving no ashes

behind. His back still turned away from Jai and the others. He slowly got up from the floor shaking as he stood. He turned toward his

friend though they couldn't see his face through his brown hair. When he lifted his face up they could see the tearstains and the pain

flicker in his eyes. Jai especially could feel the pain and loss that emitted from the look on his face. He walked over to Jai and none of

the other black angels stopped him. Halfway he doubled over with pain as he began to feel the after effect of the possession. When he

regained control he walked over to Jai and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Jai…I'm sorry…. I can't stay here any more…. I'm done for…. there is nothing you can do for me…I promise I will always be

with you…. always and we will meet again." Ken said his voice shaking as his soul slowly died.

It was clear to everyone in the room that even if the man before them didn't take his life the darkness would consume him and he

would eventually die on his own. But his pain was too great and the loss was just too much. Ken drew close to Jai and put his arm

around her, the black angels holding her did nothing either. She thought he was there for comfort but then she felt something disappear

from her belt and with a painful realization she knew it was her dagger. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." The man before her whispered

as he drove the dagger into his heart, twists the dagger causing him to cry out in pain but he made sure that there was no way he could

be saved. Jai cried out as her friend's blood covered her as he fell to the ground his face etched in pain until he winced once more, his

face relaxed and his body slackened as his life's blood pooled around Jai's feet and around his body. The once happy glow in his eyes

faded leaving them misty and dark. Ken was no longer, Jai's dagger protruding from his heart. A heart-wrenching cry emitted from Jai's

as she collapsed to the ground, the black angels releasing their hold on the girl. Lucifer and Hakel looked on in shock that their best

friend killed himself but what shocked them even more was the look on Yelshasha's face. It was a look of a killer who just got the

biggest thrill of killing off another victim. It angered Hakel, making him want to kill Yelhasha for disturbing his life.

"Damn you…" Jai whispered as she cradled the limp body in front of her. The red blood stained her hand as she laid the body

back on the ground and stood up. "I'll kill you!" She lunged at the black angel with the bloody dagger in her hand but was stopped when

another angel punched her in the stomach making her double over. "You…bastard…" she gasped.

"Why thank you. I'll take that as a complement. You see the more you resist the more you'll lose." he dipped his fingers in Ken's

blood and walked over to Jai and lifted her face up with his clean hand. He then trailed Ken's blood across her cheek. She cringed and

tried to pull away. "You look so pretty bathed in your own friends blood." His fingers trailed away. "Next time it will be your boyfriend

and you…if you don't come with us." and with that the black angels left in a cloud of dark smoke.

As they left Jai let out a cry of anguish that could be heard in the valley. She knelt over by her dead friends body as Lucifer and

Hakel rushed over and began to cry as well. Two more friends were gone and if Jai didn't answer soon both her and Hakel were going

to die as well…though unusually Lucifer was going to be spared. They were left in the dark waiting for night to end to bring another sad

day.

x

In a network of caves the black angels dwelled without any one ever noticing their presence. They were few in numbers but

enough that they stood a fighting chance. Yelhasha took his place in the throne room with his most trusted guard, Sara. She was the

perfect black angel, deadly, precise, the epitome of the black angel race. Yelhasha sat down and with a sigh placed his hand.

"My lord…what troubles you?" Sara asked in her stoic voice.

"Sara…Kura…he is being troublesome. Bring him to me." he spoke his voice showing he was tired.

"Yes m'lord." She replied as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Yelhasha sat in silence as he mulled over the results of the night. Two more of Jai's friends were out of his way but she was still

resisting his power. He had chosen Kura to possess her friend to make sure he was still loyal to the black angel cause. He didn't want

another betrayal and an angel to kill. It was just too much on his part to kill off one of his own kind and ruin his chance at control over

the world. Plus he had the power to control Kura and his change from innocent to feral. It was a pleasure for him to watch the young

man change at his will, nothing made him feel better. Especially when he used Kura to possess the young man and change while he was

still inside the man's body. A grim smile graced Yelhasha's face as Kura and Sara returned. Kura like always was looking at the floor his

hair shielding his face. The only thing that troubled Yelhasha was the fact that he was able to hear the thought going through Kura's head

and his thoughts when he possessed the younger man was one of betrayal, he wanted to save the man…disgrace to black angel race…it

could not go unpunished.

"Kura. What a pleasure to see you once again." he landed in front of the black angel's folding his black wings against his back as

he motioned for Sara to leave them. "Wonderful job today killing that girl and possessing the man. It showed your true self. You showed

how cruel and ruthless you could be…physically. But mentally you fail as a black angel. You didn't want to kill that worthless human!"

He backhanded the man before him sending him crashing to the ground. Kura held one hand to his cheek that became and angry red as

blood ran from his broken lip. "You'll pay for those thoughts but not with your life. If only you still had wings." Yelhasha advanced on

Kura who tried to scurry away but backed him self into a corner in which he couldn't escape from. Kura looked up at Yelhasha with a

look that said try anything I don't give a damn. This angered Yelhasha, his eyes flickering from human to feral animal.

"Why you insolent fool." Yelhasha hissed as he used his control over his feral self to make the adjustments to the point he was still

human with incredible powers as he slung the black angel before him across the room hitting the opposite wall and crumpling to the

ground in a dusty groaning heap. Kura stood up unsteady but ready for another attack, his shoulder was sore, three ribs were broken or

cracked making it hard to breathe but he was still going to fight and show Yelhasha just how good he was. The two black angels fought

one having a power advantage over the other. Both received blows as well as gave them. Kura was dodging all hits left and right while

Yelhasha flew above him. Eventually Yelhasha got a shot and used his powers to form a blast in his hand and throw it at the young man

causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the floor unmoving. The dust in the room settled, showing Kura attempting to get up. Brushing

the blood from his lip, Yelhasha flew over and landed right next to the young man kicking him onto his back. He then put his foot on his

rib cage, right where the broken ribs were. This caused Kura to wince but he didn't cry out. He wouldn't give Yelhasha that honor. "I

think that you have finally understood the power I have over you. Never cross my path with your petty thoughts again." Yelhasha

pressed his foot harder causing Kura to bite his lip causing blood to flow before he took it off and walked out of the throne room. Sara

entered the room and helped the black angel to his feet putting one of his arms over her back she assisted in helping him to his room so

that he could recuperate. Meanwhile Yelhasha ventured to the cave entrance and looked out over the valley, which was dead.

'He's gotten more powerful. He will make a great weapon for the next battle. The final battle for the Omega.' He laughed

manically and it echoed throughout the valley to be heard for miles.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**TBC: tear Well another two are gone and it is only going to get worse. Keep reading**


End file.
